Connor Marcus
"Come with me if you want to live." - Connor Connor Marcus, designated CX10-HK101 by the Institute, is a human male whom, thanks to Institute, has become an advanced combat cyborg. Taken from his home, replaced by a Synth, and experimented on, his body has been changed to become a devastating Hunter-Killer operative with strength greater than most Synth Courser units, all while still retaining the majority of his original organic parts. By September 2286, he set himself free and escaped the Institute. Personality As an amnesiac Equipment and Skills Inventory Apparel Connor wears a stolen leather jacket with ballistic weave and combat pads on the elbows and knees a pair of combat boots. A pair of patrolman sunglasses are also worn, even at night. Weapons Ranged *Compact Gatling Laser *Charging Laser Scatter Rifle *40mm Grenade Rifle *.45 Auto Pistol Melee *Sharpened Electrified Assaultron Blade Aid *Stimpaks *Repair Charges Misc *'IO-PIP:' The Institute Operative Personal Information Processor is a sophisticated piece of data processing technology, functionally serving as the Institute's practical version of the PIP-Boy. It's compact and thin design allows the wrist computer to be inconspicuous in most clothing, providing similar information processing such as biomechanical medical data, radio, GPS, and military grade hacking programs to access technology and robots. Abilities Thanks to advanced Institute biotechnology integration, Connor's physical and mental capabilities are maximized for assassination and heavy combat. A titanium skeleton housing artificial blood production molded in ways similar to human bone structures provide for near unbreakable bones. Coiled coltan-titanium alloy cord replacing his musclular systems provides for incredible strength similar to power armor hydraulic press strength as well as a durability able to sustain against most small calibers and resist the heat from lasers due to coltan's high melting point. This gives him the speed and strength necessary for the handling of all types of weapons with relative ease. Synthetic eyes grant infrared nightvision, which connected through a digital nervous system to a tactical computer in the brain, which also regulates the synthetic muscle movements. The tactical computer installed in the brain and connected to the I-Pip acts as the Institute's version of the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, cheekily renaming it I-C.A.T. (Pronounced "eye-cat", Institute-Computer Assisted Targeter) which makes mental processing and reflexes greater to that of the average human. Because of these cybernetic enhancements, damage is more complicated to heal depending on the area damaged. While Stimpacks can repair biological damage, Repair Charges are needed to power nanotechnology in the bones' blood production ports. These cell-sized machines travel through the bloodstream and work to repair the damage in the specified area. Repairing cybernetic damage is a great deal slower than tissue regeneration like in Stimpaks. While he needs focused electrical discharges to activate the repair process, with one small port on each limb and the center of the chest, the alloy used in his cybernetics are not immune to the effects of pulse weapons. With the proper voltage, his electronic components will be forced to shut down and reset, leaving him immobile, but fully conscious. This is due to coltan's high electrical conductivity, which happens to make up his synthetic nervous system. History Trivia *Obvious Terminator reference is obvious: **Marcus Wright in Terminator: Salvation was a cyborg made by Cyberdine Systems. **July 3rd was the release date of Terminator 2: Judgement Day. Category:ImtheSteve Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs